Lost in Island
Lost in Island '''(also known as '''The Boy for the Survival Island in some countries except Japan) is a 2003 animated comedy film produced by JeremyWorks Studios for 20th Century Fox in North America and Universal Pictures in other countries. It was directed by Andrew Adamson and written by Jeremy Carpenter. The film follows a young boy named Caleb, who is lost on a plane crash, find the village in the island, and meet a girl named Sophie. But, when Jojo plan to take over the island, so Caleb and Sophie has to stop him. Lost in Island was released in the United States on February 19, 2003, and received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, storyline, voice acting, and humor. It grossed $789 million at the worldwide box office, making it the highest-grossing film from JeremyWorks Studios at the time until Jeremy World surpassed it in 2015. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Elijah Wood as Caleb, an 18-year-old boy who got lost in the island. * Danica McKellar as Sophie, an 18-year-old island princess girl and Caleb's girlfriends. ** Tessa Allen as 7-year-old Sophie * Chevy Chase as Noah, a 19-year-old island brother of Sophie. * Dan Castellaneta as William, a island man of the king of the village. * Jemaine Clement as Jojo, a island evil man tries to rule the island. * Kath Soucie as Jacob, a island kids, who wishes to need his own family * Additional voices were provided by E.G. Daily, Mike Myers, Tara Strong, Jack Angel, and Debi Derryberry. Production During the production of Shrek in 2000, Jeremy Studios was asked if Andrew Adamson could make a feature film about a boy who got lost in a island. He replied, "Well, I working Shrek was released on 2001 which is now in production, but i'll get to that eventually." After released of Shrek and JeremyToons: The Revenge of Amelia in May 18, 2001, Andrew Adamson stated that the film was in early development by JeremyWorks Studios to be released in 2003 by Fox and Universal. In late 2001, Jeremy Studios announced that the film, titled Lost in Island, began production, with Elijah Wood, Danica McKellar, Chevy Chase, Dan Castellaneta, Jemaine Clement, and Kath Soucie had joined the voice cast. Trailer The teaser trailer for the film was released on August 2002 was attached to JeremyToons: Bigger, Longer and Uncut, and the theatrical trailer on November 26, 2002, the home media release of Ice Age, and it is attached to the theatrical release of Eight Crazy Nights. An official TV spot was released on December 16, 2002. Release It released on February 19, 2003 in theater, It made its television premiere on Cartoon Network on June 25, 2004 with a TV-PG rating, and then on Jeremy Channel, Jeremy Channel Movies and Nickelodeon on July 19, 2008. Home media Lost in Island was released on DVD and VHS on June 12, 2003 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, under JeremyWorks Home Entertainment label, in the United States, and by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, also under JeremyWorks Home Entertainment label, in international markets. The DVD features four short films titled Island Adventure, Monkey See, Kids Do, Island Food and Childhood, all directed by Steve G., the producer of the film, and then it released on Blu-ray on August 20, 2014. Soundtrack Main article: Lost in Island/Soundtrack Other media Video games Lost in Island ''has spawned four video games: * [[Lost in Island (video game)|''Lost in Island]] was released in 2003 by Fox Interactive and Universal Interactive for mobile phones, OS X, Microsoft Windows, GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox and Game Boy Advance. * Lost in Island: Activity Center, an educational game, was released in 2003 for Windows and Mac and is part of JeremyWorks' educational spin-off company JeremyWorks[[JeremyWorks Learning Games| Learning Games]] series. * Lost in Island: Jojo's Rampage was released in 2005 by Traveller's Tales for PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Xbox, Xbox 360 and GameCube. * Lost in Island: Caleb and Sophie's Big Journey ''was released in 2006 by Fox Interactive for the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS. Other appearances ''Coming soon! Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.Category:Films Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia